


Drifting (Omovember Day 3)

by omospacecat



Series: Omovember 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Sickfic, Wetting, lance being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omospacecat/pseuds/omospacecat
Summary: Keith cleared his throat and tried to call out. The wheezy little "Lance" that scraped its way out of his throat had no hope of waking the man laying dead to the world behind him. He tried again, voice crackling pathetically. But all he was really managing to do was make his lungs work hard enough that it was clenching up his gut and putting more pressure right where he didn't need it. His bladder pulsed unhappily and Keith wriggled his hips to drown out the sensation.ORKeith is sick in bed, but now he has to pee and his blanket-cocoon is too much for him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Omovember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Drifting (Omovember Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> For Omovember Day 3: Desperate In the middle of the night. Also Keith's sic. Sickfic and omo just pair so well y'know?

Keith's dreams were muddled and vague, his fever filling his head with threatening shadows he couldn't recognize or see clearly enough to fight. Anxiety spurred him to run, to find somewhere to hide, where he could be safe, but no matter how far he ran he couldn't shake his pursuers or the feeling of dread. Impressions of Garrison hallways flew past him, morphing into Galran architecture with purple lighting and angular shapes, and every direction looked more sinister than the last. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he couldn't find it, and soon the shadowy assailants were reaching out to him with grabbing claws and tentacles, and he struggled to fight them off but he couldn't move-

Keith awoke with a jolt, panic turning the soft blue bars of light and gentle Altean curves of his room purple and skewed in his blurry vision. Dizziness had his head spinning, the room tilting sickeningly. In his head he was still trying to run, to hide, but he was pinned in place. His restraints were soft though, and that finally pierced through his senses to bring everything into focus; his blanket, his bed, his room on the castleship.

The blanket was wrapped completely around him like a burrito, encasing him in fluffy warmth, and to his back with an arm draped around his middle was Lance, adding to the warmth with his own body heat. The arm squeezed briefly, and the last dregs of the fear from Keith's nightmare dissolved away, leaving him feeling safe and comforted. Even while his head continued to spin and gravity refused to settle on a specific point, Lance's hold kept him from drifting off into space.

Well, he was comfortable except for one thing. As his senses came awake gradually, revealing his room in sharper detail, Keith figured out what it was that had him hunting for relief in his dream, and why he'd felt so trapped and anxious. He had to pee. And he was thoroughly enveloped in the covers.

Lance had made a big deal about him drinking fluids last night, than had made a show out of tucking him in and cuddling up with him, spooning up behind him to help him stay warm, though Keith was worried Lance was going to find some way to contract this Galra-only flu by staying so close. Lance refused to budge though, and Keith hadn't really wanted him to leave anyway so he didn't fight too hard. Not that he could have, his energy was sapped so completely he could barely stand. And now, he had a blanket twisted tight around his whole body and an arm draped over him he couldn't possibly contend with.

His bladder sat heavy and uncomfortable in his abdomen, sending him pangs as he laid there and tried to figure out what to do. He was not going to be able to fight his way out of this mess of tangled limbs and cloth. The disease had mostly stolen his voice as well, so he doubted he'd be able to wake Lance up to get his help. Not with how he was currently snoring. Keith tested the blanket, pushing against it, but there was almost no give and he could barely even move his arms around inside the cocoon. His legs faired about the same and he quickly gave up the experiment, drained from even that little exertion. Keith was starting to feel a little claustrophobic here, to be honest. Nerves at his complete inability to move prickled over his skin. He was completely helpless. Why had he agreed to this? Or had he even been conscious enough the night before to have an opinion?

Keith cleared his throat and tried to call out. The wheezy little "Lance" that scraped its way out of his throat had no hope of waking the man laying dead to the world behind him. He tried again, voice crackling pathetically. But all he was really managing to do was make his lungs work hard enough that it was clenching up his gut and putting more pressure right where he didn't need it. His bladder pulsed unhappily and Keith wriggled his hips to drown out the sensation.

Well, shit. He didn't have much in the way of options here, did he? Keith breathed in deep and let it out slowly, forcing himself to relax. He had no idea how close it was to morning, there wasn't exactly sunlight to let him know, but his only option was to wait it out and try to tell Lance his problem when he woke on his own. Keith closed his eyes and forced his limbs to loosen up, trying to settle down enough to go back to sleep.

Minutes ticked by slowly, and his bladder wouldn't let him ignore it, sending constant twinges. Nerves combined with the vertigo he could still feel with his eyes closed, and it soured his stomach. The pressure in his pelvis steadily increased, and Keith mentally tallied up all the liquids he was made to drink last night. Soup, various teas, Altean cough medicine that was so bitter he'd downed two glasses of water to wash away the taste. Had he not gone to the bathroom between all that and bedtime? He couldn't remember. He hadn't been much in his right mind and the only reason he was aware enough now to realize his mistake was that the consequences were pressing at his middle and demanding relief.

Keith bit his lip and shifted in his blanket-burrito, trying to find a better position. On his side, gravity pulled harshly on his pulsing bladder. But he couldn't roll onto his back because Lance was pressed up against him blocking his movement. Rolling onto his stomach was not going to help his discomfort so he was stuck right where he was with no way out.

Keith huffed and shifted his hips side to side. How had he not thought to pee before bed, this was so stupid. If he'd just taken care of it then, he'd be able to sleep now like he so desperately wanted. Gravity tugged at his eyelids as much as on his bladder, and the warmth of his cocoon lulled him towards unconsciousness. It was incredibly soothing (aside from the one issue) and he just wanted to sink back into it, but the pressure in his middle reminded him of its presence every time he started to drift off.

Eventually boredom helped pull him under despite the nagging sensation, but his pressing need followed him into his dreams and he was searching once more for a bathroom, this time in alien surroundings where the task was hopeless. After far too long hunting through increasingly bizarre rooms he finally found something that seemed acceptable, but even then when relief was right in front of him he couldn't get his body to let go for some reason.

A sharp pang had him snapping back to consciousness and pressing his legs together, trying to stop the lingering command from his dream to let go right there in the blankets. He clenched up hard on the little inner muscles keeping his bladder from releasing. Anxiety spiked through him, chilling him despite his cozy prison as urgency pulsed through his whole body, fighting against his hold. Fuck, he had to piss, and falling asleep was not a great idea if he wanted to keep the blanket wrapped around him dry.

Keith kept his legs twisted together for a long minute, holding his breath until the urgency backed down a step, and then another, when he felt like he could relax without wetting himself. The pressure was even worse now, heat pounding in his middle and making his bladder ache sharply around everything he was holding. He relaxed a little, but not nearly as much as before, still carefully maintaining control on himself.

So sleeping was out, not when he'd wet the bed if he went under again. And even relaxing enough to sleep in the first place might be enough to do him in at this point. He'd just have to lay here and stay awake until Lance woke up, with nothing to distract him from the need that was starting to get desperate. He couldn't even move around enough to stave off the urge, with so little room to squirm.

Keith groaned quietly, rocking as much as he was able to take the edge off, but it was barely helping. He could feel the contents of his bladder sloshing, there was so much inside him begging to get out. Keith clenched up on his insides again, trying to get the urgency to calm some, to find some measure of relief while the time passed. He just had to wait, he could wait. He had control over his body. Not too much longer and Lance would wake up, and he could go to the bathroom and finally let go of all this. And how good would it feel, letting out the ocean he'd drank last night-

The little muscles inside rebelled against him with the traitorous thought, letting go on a sudden spurt of piss. Keith gasped, clenching hard on his insides and trying to move his hands down front where they were pinned to his chest. It took several seconds of panic, pulling hard internally on the sphincter that was trying to let go, before he had his arms maneuvered to where he could shove his hands between his legs and grab his cock. Once there, he whined through his teeth, gripping himself and straining his muscles, struggling to hold everything back from the overwhelming urge to just dump it out and be done. Desperation clamored against him, the wet spot on his shorts taunting him, and Keith whimpered as he rode it out, rocking more insistently.

It wasn't backing down. His bladder contracted despite his clenching, trying to force through his control. He couldn't keep holding it! He just didn't have the energy for this. Keith gasped as he felt the little muscles flutter, his control wavering. More urine traveled down his cock, damp spot spreading out under his shaking hands.

" _Ah fuck_ -"

Keith panicked, fighting wildly at the covers tangled around him. He couldn't get out, he was about to piss himself and all his flailing was getting him nowhere.

One elbow went backwards, jabbing Lance in the ribs with enough force that the boy woke up with an "oof!"

Keith was vaguely aware of Lance's arm coming off of him, but he was too focused on getting _out, out, out_! His bladder contracted again and he couldn't fight it, a gush of hot piss wetting his crotch. Keith let out a strangled sound, struggling harder to free himself. Lance must have gotten the picture then because the blanket was being lifted away from him and Keith finally had more room to move his arms and legs.

He rolled off the bed, taking the covers with him and landing in a heap on the floor.

That was it. He was done. Keith panted in exhaustion and relief, laying limply on the ground as piss poured out of him, soaking into his pajama pants and the blanket still wrapped around him.

"Keith? Fuck, are you okay?"

The sound of feet hitting the floor let him know Lance was coming to his side. Keith closed his eyes and just tried to be invisible, but the sound of his urine gushing out of him made a distinct hissing noise that seemed loud in the dark room. If Lance came closer he was going to figure out what Keith was doing. Humiliation heated his face, but Keith didn't have the strength to even begin to think about stopping, or hiding it.

Lance came closer and leaned down, then paused, one hand hovering in midair. "Um... Keith, are you..?"

The hissing was still going strong and told Lance everything he needed to know. Keith just sighed. Relief rolled through his whole body, spreading out from the blissful sensation in his core. It felt so good to finally let go and just rest. But Lance was standing there watching him and embarrassment prickled over his skin. He tucked his head under the edge of the blanket to hide his face.

Lance let out a breath that ended on a gentle chuckle. "Okay. Should have considered that. That's my bad."

Keith shook his head but Lance probably couldn't see it under the blanket.

"Um. Are you done?" Lance asked after a few beats. He sounded like he felt as awkward as Keith did. But Keith had to pull the blanket back and shake his head no since he was still pissing hard, and that admission made everything so much worse so Keith was definitely winning at awkwardness here.

Keith braved looking up into Lance's face and found he was blushing too. "Ah," he said. "Sorry." He scratched at the back of his neck, glancing around the room like he wanted to give Keith privacy somehow. "Well, uh, tell me when, okay? I'll help you get cleaned up."

Keith closed his eyes again and just tried to not think, pushing on his bladder to make it empty faster. His embarrassment only dialed up as it took him at least another minute to finally finish, his bladder empty at last and sore from the whole ordeal. "Okay," he tried to say but only managed a sad croak. Lance got it anyway.

His boyfriend helped him unwrap from the half-drenched blanket. Keith cringed at the feel of the damp cloth against his skin as he sat up. He'd peed so much, but the blanket had kept a puddle from forming at least. Lance helped him up and walked with him to the bathroom, keeping him steady and sitting him down while he ran a hot bath. Peeling the sodden clothes off was especially gross, but the bliss of sinking into that steaming water had Keith's eyelids fluttering closed.

Lance left the bathroom in two strides and Keith listened to him dealing with the blankets, stuffing them into the washing machine hidden behind one wall. Lance was moving fast, like he didn't want to be away from Keith for too long. When he came back in, he dragged a chair over to the bath and sat down next to him. Keith dragged his eyelids open and blinked at him.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

Lance just grinned. "Don't worry about it. You're sick, these things happen."

Now that he was comfortable again, sleep was pulling at him, but Keith struggled to stay awake, since passing out in the tub was probably not a good idea.

"If you wanna rest your eyes you can. I'll make sure you don't drown." There was a fond note in Lance's voice.

Keith didn't need to think it over. He managed a faint "'Kay," before he drifted off again, trusting Lance would take care of him.

Later, when they were back in bed and under a much less constricting pile of clean blankets, Keith noticed a bell had been placed within reach and had to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm omospacecat on tumblr!


End file.
